Ruka
by daily-chan
Summary: The life of Tsuzuki and Ruka in their village. warning sadness and some violance. pairing eventually tsuzuki X hisoka Ruka's pov
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Yami no Matsuei or Tsuzuki T-T or Ruka.

I know I should be updating my digimon fic but this just came to my mind and screamed to be written.

Just wondering how Ruka and Tsuzuki lived.

It's in Ruka's pov.

Warning for maybe violence, don't know yet.

I've got a note that my grammars sucked (arigatou for letting me know -) and the story was hard to follow so I tried to make it more clear this way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

." no….no….no." I ran down the hill towards the river when I heard the voices of screaming kids.." please….oh god please not again." I slide down a hill and saw a group of kids beating up a smaller one, my little one. I fastened my speed while I threw up my hands in an angry movement.." Get away from him punks!." I yelled as I hoped to get rid of them.." Look there's Ruka-san." The kids looked up to see me coming at them at full speed and they broke apart all running back to the town and away from me. My brother was an easy target for them but they knew I've got hard hands that could beat a small butt very well if they catch one.

I ran to the small boy lying on the ground unconscious as tears started running down my cheeks. What had he ever done wrong to them. I sat down beside him and took my little brother in my arms, careful not to hurt him more then I had to.." Oh Suki." I looked over his wounds and signed. They were serious, but not life threatening. I lifted him up in my arms from the dirty ground and carried him to our little cottage that wasn't too far from the river.

Inside our house I laid him on the small bed in the corner of the small room and got an cloth to wash out the wounds on his slender body. I bandaged his wounds loosely, knowing very well that they would heal within a few minutes. They always did somehow. I let my fingers slide over his small cheeks and whipped away my tears. He didn't need to see me crying without needing to.

He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. A pair of strange but beautiful purple eyes looked into my own brown ones and a small innocent smile came to his lips as he saw me.." Hey Ruka."." Hello Suki." I answered. I was relieved to see him awake so soon. He sat up faster then you would expect from a person that was beat up less then an hour ago and I knew that yet again his wounds had healed already. He sat in front of me on his knees and looked at me before looking down in haste. My heart broke at my brothers movement. I lifted up his chin with my fingers.." don't look away Suki." He looked up into my eyes again.." you are nothing less then they are." He nodded slowly and looked at me with teary eyes. I smiled mysteriously at him with a plan to bring his mind to other thoughts. I lifted him off the bed and held him upside down. Giggles escaped his mouth as he cried out in laughter.." Put me Make me." I answered him laughing. I enjoying this game. He laughed even harder and tried to bring himself out of my grip but he knew I was strong for a girl and stronger then he was.." Please Ru..hahahahahahaah kaaaa." I laughed and decided to give in. I laid him carefully on the bed and leaned over his face. His purple eyes were full of joy as he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back holding his slender figure close to me. ." What about you help me with diner huh?" He looked up at me and nodded happily. It was so easy to make him smile after something happened. I stood up pulling him up with me.." you get some vegetables then I'll clean out the potatoes alright?" He nodded and he walked out to our little garden. I fell into memories as I followed him out of the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When my brother was born eight years ago my mother and father hated him because of his purple eyes. They thought he was an demon, a monster. They lied him in the river to let him drown. I had followed them and saved my little brother from a certain water death. I knew he would never be safe at home so I decided to run away, even though I was only eight years old.

I knew the existence of a small old cottage near the river and moved in there with Tsuzuki.

With almost no food and even lesser money we managed to survive for five years. I bought milk and bread by selling old furniture out of the cottage while Tsuzuki played in the garden.

He planted some seeds with the crazy idea that they would come out and we wouldn't have to sell more stuff to survive.

I never believed in it till one day when I came home Tsuzuki took me to the garden excited and showed me that the seeds had grown.

I never found out how he knew so much about gardening but soon after that he grew vegetables and potatoes on our little garden that became strong. We never were without food since then thanks to his little plan and the money I got from selling stuff could be used to make clothes for the winter.

Three years later he started to grow flowers as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smiled as I walked out the backdoor to the garden. Beautiful flowers gazed up to me and they smelled real good. Tsuzuki grabbed my hand and leaded me to the flowers.." Look Ruka, these flowers are big now, we can sell them." He laughed at me cheerful . I looked at them closely. They were indeed beautiful and looked strong, just like Tsuzuki was.

He reminded me of the roses he grew and loved so much. Beautiful and untouchable on the outside, tender and fragile on the inside. I notice he was waiting for an reaction of me and I smiled.." Yeah, they look strong enough now. Good job Suki." Tsuzuki's eyes glittered at my compliment and I knew he would work even harder to get them even more beautiful, just for me. We collected the potatoes and vegetables we wanted and I let Tsuzuki cook them.

I know I'm probably going to be sick tonight for Tsuzuki has inherent one thing from our mother; terrible taste skills.

I'm seriously, the kid can't cook even if a life depended on it. Even if he didn't use aroma's it tasted terrible. But as I tried to be a good sister I ate it anyway for I had still a slight hope I'd be able to teach him something to cook without the danger of killing people.

I fell back into thoughts again as I looked at my plate without enthusiasm

Other then cooking I've started teaching him how to dance and you'd be surprised at how good he actually was. He could take up a beat faster then I could hear it.

Yet again I became aware that he was looking at me.." What is it Suki?" He giggled at me.." Dinner's getting cold." He concentrated onto his food intense and I had to smile. Food was the only thing he was always available for, other then dancing and playing. I looked down at my plate and pushed into the food with my fork. Alright, it looked alright, actually it looked delicious but I learned the hard way that looks could be wrong.

I took a small piece on my fork and with my eyes closed I took a bite. I ignored my taste sense as the food attacked in my mouth. My god... Tsuzuki looked up at me.." Ruka...are you alright?" He looked so innocent at me as he ate. I nodded.." Yes I am fine Suki." I forced myself to smile and ignored my face reflexes that wanted to react to the terrible taste in my mouth. You'd say I'd become immune for his food by now but that wasn't my luck.

He smiled to me and concentrated on his plate again eating with such a high speed I wondered if he tasted anything at all. Sometimes I envy him. I swallowed and couldn't stop myself to shiver.

Yep, I was definitely going to be sick tonight. I signed and took another bite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eh….I've got no idea where this came from other then that I kept wondering for a long time after reading some Yami no Matsuei where Tsuzuki tries to cook and I think that the others should be glad that they are already death so he can't kill them with the food.

But he's still so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

I don't know if it's going to be more chapters or not, let me know what you think

Eh…R&R people


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not and never will own Yami no Matsuei or Tsuzuki T-T or Ruka.

Just wondering how Ruka and Tsuzuki lived.

It's in Ruka's pov.

Warning for maybe violence, don't know yet.

I've also got to apologize for confusion but English isn't my first language so bare with me please.

Also I've got noted that the story is a bit confusing but I'll try to work on that as well.

This chapter is going to be a bit later then when the last one ended -

Enjoy!

reviews:

**Jenna: gomen i know - but you've got to blame my co-worker. he said he'd kill me if i didn't upload it T-T but I'm glad you like it. this one's for you!-**

**saphira112: arigatou for you're review, I'm not offended. if people wouldn't give me their honest opinion i wouldn't be able to learn from my mistakes - I'm from the Netherlands and learned my English through reading and anime so it could indeed use lots of work - I'm trying to watch my spelling and i use Microsoft word for that has an spelling check. for the dialogue I'm not sure what you mean by that - but arigatou.**

This one is for my friends Jenna and Soka!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes and looked around. Behind me I could see Tsuzuki standing. He turned toward me with a frightened look in his eyes as I drowned in his purple eyes. He was tall and his messy brown hair moved freely in the wind as he looked at something behind me. I called out his name but he didn't react. Suddenly there was fire everywhere around us and Tsuzuki fell to the floor. He didn't move anymore and I ran to his side." Suki...Suki!" he didn't react to me and trembling I reached out to check his heartbeat when I noted there wasn't any." oh god...no...please...Suki no." I heard an terrifying laugh behind me as tears ran down my cheeks." Looks like you couldn't save him now Tsuzuki-san." ." No...he's going to be alright. Suki...Suki...SUKI!."

."SUKI" I sat up in shock and with trembling features as I woke up. A nightmare, had it all been just a nightmare. But it seemed so real. I looked next to me but I noticed that Tsuzuki had left the bed what was strange cause normally I had to drag him out of our bed. I looked around but he wasn't inside. I stood up and got dressed quickly. My desire to find Tsuzuki was bigger then the need to wash. I walked outside and called his name. There didn't came a answer and I frowned. It wasn't like him to not react to my call. A panicking feeling came up to me as I started to run down the hill toward the river. When I reached the river I could see that he wasn't there. I called out his name again." Suki!...Suki where are you!" I ran back to the house. I ran past the door when I noticed that there was a note hanging inside the door. I stopped and torn it off to read it. It was written in his handwriting, I could see that clearly.

)) I'm to the next town to sell flowers. Wait for me at sunset by the bakery. Aishiteru Tsuzuki((

I held the note tightly in my hands. Thank god he was alright. I calmed myself down and cleaned myself up fast so I could go to him. It was a far walk but I was lucky enough to reach the road at the same time when a horse car came by." Hey girl, want a ride?" ." Thanks." I climbed on the backside and made myself comfortable in the hay as the horseman ride on. I dozed off a bit till the car suddenly stopped." Hey missy, we are in the next town." I nodded and jumped off." Arigatou." He ticked against his head and restarted his journey. I walked to the market and from a distance I could see variable stands. I walked past them as I searched for a flower stand. On the end of the file I finally saw him. I made my way to him and as I came closer I saw Tsuzuki standing among a lot of people. A bit anxious I walked to the group and was surprised at what I saw. The people surrounding my little brother were buying roses and other flowers like maniacs. I didn't have a clue that they sold so well. I pushed my way into the crowd till I saw standing next to Tsuzuki. He was wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes. I didn't approach him as I watched him with a soft smile. If people didn't see his eyes they treated him very nicely. He was smiling gently at the people and collected the money he got for the flowers in my old hip bag.

Suddenly the crowd pulled apart as a man in dark clothes approached my brother. The man had blue piercing eyes and blond hair. I moved closer to him so I could protect him if things would go out of hand. This man gave me the creeps and I didn't know why. Tsuzuki finally noticed me and smiled." Ruka!'' I laid my hand on his shoulder as he man stopped in front of us. Tsuzuki looked up and he too seemed to feel that this guy was no good to go. He moved in closer to me and looked up at the man." Good morning young man. What color roses do you have there?" His serious face broke down in a smile that made him even more scary as he looked intensively to my brothers sunglasses. Shivers ran down my spine and I was scared he might know what laid under need the sunglasses. They stared at each other for a while till Tsuzuki snapped out of that trance and moved away from me to the flowers." I've got almost every color there is sir." He answered the man. I was amazed at how calm he sounded even though the man scared him obvious. I was frozen on my place and even if I wanted to I couldn't make myself move to help him. The man looked over Tsuzuki' shoulder to the roses." I'd like to have one of every color then boy." Tsuzuki nodded and took a rose from every color and wrapped them up with care. The man followed him in every move him made and only looked up when Tsuzuki turned back to him with the bouquet of flowers." Here it is sir." The man wanted to take over the flowers but Tsuzuki held them back." That would be fifty cents please." Inwardly I nodded proudly. He'd learned to hold back the flowers till after there was paid. The man nodded and took out an expensive looking wallet. He took a few coins and took Tsuzuki's hand. Tsuzuki started trembling but didn't move his hand away. He laid the coins into Tsuzuki's hands and closed his fingers around the coins." The change you can keep kid. Do you grow the flowers yourself?" Alright, this guy felt really bad but I kept my mouth shut for we really needed the money.

." yes sir, together with my sister." Tsuzuki looked at me with a smile and I smiled back." You're sister huh, alright. So what's you're name?" Tsuzuki looked at me before he answered." Asato." I blinked surprised. Ever since he was little Tsuzuki didn't want to be called by his first name and usually introduced himself with our surname. Even I called him Tsuzuki. The man looked at me for a sec as if he noticed me for the first time now. He seemed startled and moved backwards letting his hands drop." I see….I'll be seeing you around then Asato." He moved to walk away when Tsuzuki stopped him." What is you're name sir?" the man stopped and turned to Tsuzuki while he smiled. A smile that made me want to drag Tsuzuki with me as far away from him as possible." You can call me Semi." He turned again and disappeared into the crowd. I watched after him till he had disappeared and turned to Tsuzuki." What did he give you?" I was curious to what he had given. He looked down at his hand and slowly opened it revealing a golden coin." My god….." I gasped and took the coin from my brothers hand." I can't believe he gave you so much." Tsuzuki looked into the direction where Semi had disappeared." He gives me the creeps." He said before he shivered and turned to me." I'm almost out of flowers Ruka." He smiled up at me and hugged me. I laid my arms around his shoulders and squeezed them." Good work Suki. Let's go home then." He nodded and took the last few roses. He bound them up to take them back with us when a young girl ran up to us." Look daddy, he's got flowers!" she stopped in front off us." Daddy can I have?" An older man came running after his daughter." How much are they kiddo?" Tsuzuki looked at the man." Five cents each sir." He man nodded." I'll take ten then." He held out fifty cents and Tsuzuki handed him the bouquet." Her you go sir, thank you and have a good day." The man nodded and gave the bouquet to his daughter." Good day to you too." They walked away and I noticed that Tsuzuki looked after them." Let's go home Suki." He nodded and took the remaining flowers in one hand and took mine in his other.

We walked over the market back and bought some food before we reached the road. All this time Tsuzuki walked next to me without speaking." What's wrong Suki?" I wondered curious. It wasn't like him to be quiet. He looked up at me." Ruka?..." ." Yeah?" He bit his lower lip as he looked up at me and stopped walking." Am I a demon?" I stopped walking as well and looked at him." No….you are human, just like me." He nodded slowly like he didn't believe me." But….then if I am human….then why didn't mum and dad want to have me?" I felt daggers push through my heart as I sat down on the ground so I could look at him. I didn't want to lie to him, but the truth would be too painful and make him believe more then anything that he wasn't human. I didn't know what to tell him." Ruka?" he looked up at me with tears in his eyes." Why didn't mommy and daddy want me?" I swallowed hard and took him by his shoulders." Because they didn't understand you. They couldn't look further at who you really are."." Are they scared of me because of my eyes?" I signed." Yes." He looked thoughtful for a minute and I was afraid of what he would ask next." But…..can't they see now that I'm not scary?" I felt tears come up in my eyes and had to push them back." No….they only see what their eyes want to see. They are blind for everything other then their truth." ." For ten years. Why?" I closed my hands around his as tears ran down his cheeks." Because they are fools for not seeing how great you are." He looked down again and nodded." Ruka?"." Yes love?" I wanted to break a few ribs off my parents bodies for making him cry, for making my little one cry." Will you always stay with me?" I blinked and then the tears finally broke through. I pulled him to me and hugged him tightly." I'm not going to leave you Suki. I'm never going to leave you alone." I knew that was a empty promise but he needed to know I was there for him and I'd do anything to make him smile again. I lifted him up on my lap as he lied his short arms around my neck and held my crying ten year old brother close to me. I then made a promise to myself. Never ever am I going to leave him alone when he needs me, never…………….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

oh my god…..I had to cry while writing this T-T

I hate it to make Tsuzuki sad T-T

R&R people


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not and never will own Yami no Matsuei or Tsuzuki T-T or Ruka.

I do own Semi though...well...sort of...I guess.

Just wondering how Ruka and Tsuzuki lived.

It's in Ruka's pov.

Warning for maybe violence, don't know yet.

I've also got to apologize for confusion but English isn't my first language so bare with me please.

Also I've got noted that the story is a bit confusing but I'll try to work on that as well. It hard to do that cause my Beta writer told me that the story would lose it's charm if I did that so you'll just have to stick with me, Gomen for it - But I did found out how to use a spelling check -

Reviews:

Saphira112:

I'm glad you still like the fic -

I know my quotes are still confusing - But my co-worker said he'd kill me if I didn't leave it that way. I'm zooming out the text -I could use a Beta writer but yet again my co-worker already took that on him and would probably kill me if I didn't let him. Gomen for it but arigatou! I hardly needed one now - the hard words you already explained. Thanks for that. Yes Ruka' nightmares will happen somewhere in the fic, just don't know where yet. I go to work and when I have time I write down what comes up in my head. That's how I write my fics -Yes it sounds like muraki who said that, but I'm not giving away anything yet (mainly because I've got no clue yet hahaahahha)Yeah, good thing for sunglasses - I fell in love with them when I saw Tsuzuki wearing them in the first episode and I found it a great way to hide his eyes. Semi is weird yeah, and he's coming back more times in this fic. He actually has a lot to do with Tsuzuki in the near future. And for what you're wondering you'll just have to read on -

Anyway this one is for my reviewers -

The fic

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked around and saw several people working. I wandered around looking for a familiar face among them but none came. I walked outside and saw Tsuzuki walking next to a young blond haired boy. They were talking...well Suki was talking and the boy merely nodded with an annoyed look on his face. He seemed to be around the age of sixteen and had green eyes.

I followed them as Tsuzuki suddenly disappeared and two other man were with the boy. They opened a door and everything was on fire. I saw my brother being hugged by the boy in the middle of the flames. I couldn't hear the words the spoke to my brother but he cried as well and hugged the boy back before the building collapsed on top off them.." SUKI!" I wanted to run to them when I heard that voice again, the same voice that hunted me down every night.." No way to save them not Tsuzuki-san. I will have his body...and his soul." I turned to see who that man was. He was covered completely in darkness as I saw blue piercing eyes laugh at me evilly.." noooooooooooooooo!"

." nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I sat up with a scream. That alerted my brother as he sat up beside me.." Ruka?" I started crying and threw myself in his arms as I cried. I tried to stop crying before he would start asking me questions that I wasn't ready to answer but to my surprise he took me in his arms without asking anything. He held me close to him as he softly rubbed my back and rocked me back and forth.." It's alright sis. It was just a nightmare. It was surprisingly at how good he was to comfort people. He knew exactly what to say ore do when I was sad. I whipped away my tears but didn't let go off him. His touch felt comfortable and I felt my fears melt away again.." Suki….don't go."." I'm not going anywhere sis. Don't worry." I moved away from him and looked into his eyes.." I know, I just keep having these nightmares over and over again. I'm sorry." He frowned before he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.." It's alright, let's go back to sleep." He let go off me as we both lied down again. He faced me and smiled before he nuzzled in close to me to keep warm in these cold day's.

I watched him as he slowly fell to sleep and I smiled. He grew up so fast. Everyday I saw him he seemed to be getting taller. Fourteen years old and he was already my size. When people saw him and me they always said that we look like twins. And I can't blame them cause he really does look a lot like me. The same hair and face and kind of body frame. His amethyst eyes were the only this that held him apart from me. And the fact that he was a boy and I was a girl. Even though he did have something female about him. I signed and closed my eyes as I took his hands in mine and kissed them.." Goodnight angel." I fell into a slimmer and I knew that no nightmares would reach me as long as I held Tsuzuki's hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day we were up pretty early as we had to go to the market to buy grocery three villages from our own. As we walked on the market I saw Tsuzuki look around happily. He walked beside me and held my hand. Whenever I needed both my hands he would hold on to my coat so he couldn't get lost. I swear to you the kid has no sense of direction. Even when I told him exactly how to walk he still got lost. He didn't seem to mind it as he looked at the different stands from behind his sunglasses.

." Ruka?" He knew to pause for a second before continuing else I wouldn't hear him.." Yes Suki?"." Where do babies come from?" I stopped abruptly and I could feel my face get heated. He….Did…..Not….Just….Ask…..Me…..That. He stopped beside me as he looked at me curious and patiently. He did ask me that. Oh my god. I searched in my head for an good excuse to get out of that conversation but I couldn't find any.." eh….." ." Ruka?" I turned so I was facing him.." You're to young for that conversation, ask me again when you are older." Satisfied with that answer I walked on again and Tsuzuki followed me without asking me another question. Which I was very thankful of by the way. I did my shopping and was ready to go home again when I saw a certain stand in the end of the row.

My eyes lit up and I dragged Tsuzuki with me with unexpected speed toward it.." Rukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He half tripped before he was able to keep up with my sudden speed. I stopped in front of the stand and looked over to Tsuzuki while I breathed out slowly to get a grip on my fast breathing again. He didn't seem at all affected by our little run and looked at the stand.." What is that Ruka?" I turned to the stand again.." This are sweets."." Sweets?" His look was confused and yet again I realized at how much he missed in life.." Hai, sweets." He looked over the choices an gave up my order. I paid with the money we had saved for a new bed and he looked at me as we walked away.." Ruka?...don't we need a new bed?" ." Suki, sometimes in life there are more important things then separate beds. I want you to learn the taste of sweets."

He looked into the bag I had just bought.." It smells good."." Let's go home so I can educate you in the world of sweets." We walked back home but not before we made a quick stop by the bakery. I bought several pie pieces. When we came home I made Tsuzuki grab some things for a little picnic. We sat near the river and I took the bag with sweets.." Alright Suki….you're about to explore a world full of taste and it's so good you wouldn't want anything else ever again." He nodded and I took out one of the sweets. I held it in front of him and he took it.." What's this?" ." Manju…it's steamed cake."." cake? It looks like an eye." I looked at it and had to bit my lip to keep me from laughing. He was right.." Just eat it." He broke down half of it and gave it back at me before he closed his eyes in disgust and put half the Manju in his mouth. He ate it and swallowed. When he opened his eyes I could see surprise in his eyes.." How can something that looks so gross taste so good?" I laughed.." That angel, is the secret of sweets."

I took another one and handed it. He took it and looked at it.." That's dorayaki, a pancake with Anko filling."." Anko?" ." Hai, that are simmered sweet aruki beans."." Oh." He broke it again In half and as he gave me one half he ate the other. I bite down on it as well as I welcomed the sweet taste of candy that I haven't tasted for a long time. I looked at Tsuzuki' face. ." Pancake huh? It's good." He smiled at me and I could see butter around his mouth. I laughed again and used my finger to whip away the butter. He looked at me surprised and smiled then.." What do you have more sis?" He leaned over to look into the bag but I grabbed it out of his reach before he could.." Ne Suki, you'll just have to wait."

I smiled at his pounding face and took out the next sweet.." This is called Taiyaki." He took the cake from me and looked at me.." It's a fish." His tune was flat and I laughed again.." It's a fish shaped cake." ." It's a fish sis."." Trust me you'll like it." I broke it for him and ate my half. He looked down at the cake again before he ate it.." Now it's half a fish." I almost choked in the bite I took at the face he made. He looked somewhere between happy and satisfied.." That was….wow." I smiled.." How do you know these things?" My laugh faded as he asked that question.." Mum used to take me to the bakery every Friday and then I would get something sweet." I bite my lip and waited for his reaction.." Oh….okay." His reaction surprised me and I looked at him.." Suki?" He looked up at me with those amethyst eyes of his.." Yeah?" I signed.." I wished you had some other family outside me." He smiled sadly as he leaned toward me and hugged me.." I've got all the family I want sis. You are the only family I have." Tears came to my eyes as I smiled and hugged him back.." Oh, Suki."

He at back again and looked over the river.." Ruka? I am older now. So…where do babies come from?" I blinked as he smiled at me. Darn, I had hoped he would have forgot about that question.." Why do you want to know love?" He thought for a second.." Cause when I was in the village I heard two ladies talk to each other. The one said she was expecting a baby and the other said she could already see it starting to come." I was surprised that he paid so close attention to what the villagers said.." Babies come from a mom and a dad. The baby grows for nine months in the mothers belly before it's born." He looked at me with interest.." Where are they born out?" I knew for sure that my face turned bright read again as I explained him everything there was to know about babies and stuff like that. He paid close attention to what I said and asked a few questions.

When he changed the subject at last I didn't know what I should think. Every time I came in the village people would talk about how horrible The Talk was with there kids but I didn't feel horrible. Maybe because Tsuzuki was my brother but I didn't think that was the reason. He felt so much more then just my little brother. He was my best friend, my comrade, my baby. I smiled at him and he smiled back.." Let's go back home alright?" ." Alright." He stood up and grabbed the empty bag before he helped me up. My long brown skirt danced in the wind as he suddenly let go of the bag and took both my hands making me dance with him. Eagerly I danced with him by the river. We had won a lot of prices with dancing in other villages and towns. And from the price money I could buy clothes and do fun stuff with my angel.

What I didn't see while we danced was that in the distance someone lurked at us from the shadows. Someone with piercing blue eyes……………

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay, another chapter -

I know I suck at the grammar but I'm getting better -

If you have nothing to do then check out the stories Kitty Hisoka, Hisoka and Kitty Tsuzuki

Their great work and very much fun to read-

See you soon again

And R&R please!

Next chapter:

Semi might be coming back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not and never will own Yami no Matsuei or Tsuzuki T-T or Ruka.**

**I do own Semi though...well...sort of...I guess.**

**I also own the bakery wife and the ass that's Ruka and Suki's dad. (Gomen for language)**

**Just wondering how Ruka and Tsuzuki lived.**

**It's in Ruka's pov.**

**Warning for maybe violence, don't know yet.**

**I've also got to apologize for confusion but English isn't my first language so bare with me please.**

**Also I've got noted that the story is a bit confusing but just bare with me. Gomen for it - But I did found out how to use a spelling check -**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews:

**DarkSapphireDragon**:

I noticed that there weren't many fics based on their relationship, that's why I started one -The reason for why Ruka calls Tsuzuki Suki is actually very simple. Tsuzuki is named after his father and he thinks he's the son of a monster. He doesn't want to be called Asato by anyone he cares for. That's also why Hisoka and the others call him Tsuzuki or Tsu-chan. It is true that their family name is Tsuzuki but Ruka calls him with last name because she respects his wishes and loves him. That's why Ruka calls him Suki. It's for her more personal then to just call him Tsuzuki and she is the only one that calls him like that.

**Saphira112**:

Hahahahahaha well I figured out he's got to find out someway right? And the only close person he has is Ruka. Well actually their parents are from high class, but Ruka ran away with Tsuzuki and so they live very poor. Ruka loved sweets and wanted that when Tsuzuki had a good job he would eat sweets all day. (which he did very well after becoming a shinigami -)Gomen, no beta. My co-worker is actually very nice, but he is the one who's responsible for how the fic appears, and I've asked everyone but everyone wants me to keep the fic this way. My English teacher is Jenna, and she's great! I cannot sent you're message through to my co-worker gomen. You're gonna find out who that blue eyes guy in this chapter. I'm not telling you if he's an ancestor of Muraki -You've got to find out yourself -

Anyway, I'm stalking from writing this new chapter for I have no idea what to write -

**This one is for my co-worker, my main reason for writing this fic.**

**Cody, May you rest in peace**

The fic:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

." Suki?" I ran through the darkness." Suki where are you!" Fear hit me as I ran on and on." Please let this be a nightmare…please." I stopped running when I heard several voices calling out names." o god." I ran towards the sounds and reached the bridge within minutes." Demon die demon!"." you weren't suppose to exist."." Rot in hell." Tears came to my eyes. They had him, I just knew they had him. I looked up and saw several kids beating in at him with sticks and rocks. No…..not again. I ran up the hill to where the kids where." Leave him alone monsters!" I screamed at the top off my lungs. The kids looked up from what they were doing in shock." Damn Ruka-san is here." ." Throw him down!." From where I was I saw Tsuzuki lie on the ground. He seemed unconscious and in horror I saw them push him over the edge of the bridge. It seemed in slow motion as he fell." NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." I ran up and pushed aside a few of the kids not caring if they would fall. When I reached the edge I saw him hit the water hard…and not coming up again." Suki!." Without thinking twice I jumped off the bridge myself. My breath seemed to stop as I hit the cold water hard. My eyes closed and my thoughts drifted off to sleep, a comfortable sleep. Then Tsuzuki's face came to my mind and I snapped my eyes open. Suki….I had to safe Suki. I looked around but I couldn't see him and breathing was becoming troublesome. I hit the surface and gasped for breath." Suki….Suki!" I dived again. I repeated my motions time after time but I couldn't see him in the dark water. When I came up again tears ran down my face." Suki! Oh god….SUKI! SUKI!"

I cried when I heard a voice come from the wall side." Tsuzuki-san!" I looked over and saw a man sitting on the side, Semi. I looked down and felt my heartbeat stop. In his arms he held a coughing soaking form, Tsuzuki." SUKI!" thanking god I swam to the side where he was as I forgot my fear for the man. He saved my brother. I climbed up the side and ran to them." Suki" I whispered. Tears ran down my face hard as I kneeled down by the person I loved more then anything in this world. I caressed his cheek as I saw he was unconscious. But I could also see his chest move upwards and back as he breathed unsteady breaths." Thank you…..thank you." I felt my heart break again as I saw the multiplied wounds on his body. Semi was kneeling down beside me and looked him over quickly." I cannot help him here Tsuzuki-san. I need to take him to my clinic."." You're a doctor?" He nodded as he lifted my sixteen year old brother up with the same ease as he would probably lift up a small child. I nodded and followed him closely, not wanting to leave my angel alone.He leaded me down a small street towards the rich neighbourhood. He walked up some stairs and into an house and motioned me to follow.

Inside I followed him to a room. The room was completely white and very quiet. I saw him lie Tsuzuki down on a real bed. He took some things from a table as he looked over him again but this time closer. I watched him bandage my brothers wounds and take care off them." Don't bother." He looked up at me confused." What?" I was surprised at my own openness toward a man I didn't even trust." His wounds will heal within a few more minutes. They always do." He blinked surprised and looked at my brother. After some minutes he gasped as he saw the wounds close and disappear." How…." I shrugged." I don't know. They just always heal." I saw him think and fear tormented my heart." He's not a monster or a demon…he" Semi smiled in a creepy way that ran cold shivers down my spine." I don't believe he is a monster Tsuzuki-san. But it is a miracle." He looked at him with a strange look in his eyes that made me want to punch him away from Tsuzuki. But I stopped myself. After all he did save him while he could have let him die.

He stared at me as I stared at him till we both looked toward Tsuzuki as he moaned. His eyes opened revealing purple and I could hear Semi's breathing stock. I sat down beside Tsuzuki ignoring Semi and took his hand." Suki?" He blinked before he looked up at me with hurt in his beautiful eyes." Ruka?" ." shhh.. it's alright. You're safe now." He nodded slowly as he sat up. His long bangs fell over his eyes effectively hiding them from sight. His hair looked messy but it looked good on him. I helped him up and stepped backwards. He tried to walk forwards but I saw that his legs couldn't hold him and grabbed his arms before he would fall down." Easy love." He smiled and I helped him move forward. It was then that Semi chose to make a sound and Tsuzuki turned toward the sound. He looked shocked to see him and I could see fear in his eyes as he moved closer to me." It's alright Suki, he got you out of the water. He saved you're life." He looked at Semi suspicious and nodded then." Thank you." ." You're welcome Asato." He smiled and I couldn't help to think he still looked like a creep." Thank you Semi, we have to go home now." I leaded my brother out of the door while watching Semi's movements from the corner of my eyes. I still didn't trust him. But he didn't move from his spot as he watched us walk away. His eyes wore a emotion that feared me greatly and I could also see determination. If this guy wanted something he would get it. I shivered and motioned Tsuzuki to walk faster.

As we reached our house I saw two people stand before our door. I gasped as I saw who it were. By then Tsuzuki was walking next to me, holding my hand and he too seemed surprised to see someone near our house for normally people avoided where he lived." Hello Ruka." One of them said. Tsuzuki looked at me, confusion clearly visible in his eyes." You know them?" I nodded." Suki….that are our parents."………………………………………………..

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hahahaha I know I'm so mean in stopping here -

But I couldn't write anymore for now,

Work is calling in again, ruining my day T-T nah, I love my job (sure I do…..in my nightmares -)

i'll continue as soon as I can -

R&R people!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not and never will own Yami no Matsuei or Tsuzuki T-T or Ruka.**

**I do own Semi though...well...sort of...I guess.**

**I also own the bakery wife and the ass that's Ruka and Suki's dad. (gomen for language)**

**Just wondering how Ruka and Tsuzuki lived.**

**It's in Ruka's pov.**

**Warning for maybe violence, don't know yet.**

**I've also got to apologize for confusion but English isn't my first language so bare with me please.**

**Also I've got noted that the story is a bit confusing but just bare with me. Gomen for it - But I did found out how to use a spelling check** -

Reviews:

Saphira112:

the chapter was shorted then the other cause I didn't have time to write. Semi is a difficult person. he can do good things or bad. Heheehhehe you're begging me not to make them hate Ruka and Tsuzuki huh. gomen you'll just have to read. As for my Beta, i don't want to hear a bad thing about him. He's the greatest...or was i should say. But for the grammar mistakes i do that on purpose. The fic is writen in Ruka's pov, so actually she wrote it. and she's very poor so high education isn't there. the grammars she (I) make while writing her story are just because she thinks it's writen that way. - gotta save my own butt somehow.

as so, i learned all english i know from the net, fanfiction and watching american shows as my english teacher had a brain condition and gave us in four years only one month lessons. and we watched t.v. then, i'm working on my english with Soka and Jenna and they say i'm getting better every day. HI JENNA, HI SOKA!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**My Beta writer and good friend Cody died in a car crash Monday night because off some lowlife son of a bitch that had to drive a truck while being drunk and being under dope. He saved my life as he did off many others in his young life.**

**This story will not be Beta written anymore or changed at any way in the remembrance of an very good and sweet person. In the remembrance of an true angel. For he did everything for his friends, helped them while they were down and he should have gotten a medallion for his work.**

**He was my reason for writing this fic and so I will dedicate it entirely to him**

**Cody, Thank you for everything you did for me and the thousands of people who you helped during the years. **

**May you rest in peace**

**For Cody Silfrano 28-04-1986 – 13-11-2006**

THE FIC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt my heartbeat increase as I watched from a distance to the people I once called parents." What do you want?" I demanded to know as I held my brothers hand tightly into mine to prevent them from shaking." Now now, can't you even say hello nicely to your own parents Ruka?" My father smiled and I felt cold sweat run down my back. He smiled as creepy as Semi did." Hello, what do you want?" I saw my mother move next to my father." We wanted to see our little girl. You've grown up." ." That tends to happen with little kids." ." And such a big mouth." I snickered." Cut the crap and tell me what you want here."." Calm down girlie, we are here to take you home. This rebel stage has been long enough. You need to come home with us so you can marry the man we have chosen for you." I blinked. Did they honestly believe I would go home with them after everything they had done?. I felt Tsuzuki squeeze my hand. I had forgotten for a moment that he never met our parents and it hurt my heart that he had to see what they were like." I'm already home." My mother turned to our house and laughed." you call this dump a house. You need to come home to you're family."." Suki is family." I could almost feel the hate radiating from there faces." That thing is no family of us. We don't have demons in our family. That thing isn't even human."

It broke my heart to hear them say that even though I had been expecting it. I felt Tsuzuki's hands shiver in mine and I squeezed them." Suki is more human then you'll ever be. If there is anyone a monster it would be the two off you. He is my brother, my family." I paused for a second." The only family I've ever had and ever will have." I could see the shock on their faces." That's enough. You are going home with us like you are suppose to." One second father was standing almost three meters away from me, the next he was up close to me and torn my arm away from Tsuzuki. He pushed my frightened brother on the ground and spitted before him." You are not suppose to exist. You are and never will be anything close to human no matter what you try. Things like you should be killed and burn in hell forever where you belong." He turned and tried to pull me with him." Let go of me!" I tried to fight him as anger and hate reached my heart at his harsh words. I couldn't see Tsuzuki as father was standing in the way and I thought he would be crying." You are going with me disrespectful bitch." Father slapped me across my face and I fell to the ground from the effect of the punch he had given me with his fist. Pain went through my entire face as tears sprang in my eyes. I saw fathers hand come down again to punch me again and I closed my eyes in awaiting of the coming pain.

." Leave her alone." I blinked at Tsuzuki's steady and calm voice. I opened my eyes and looked up as. Fear and shock came to me as I saw him. He stood in front of me and had stopped fathers attempt to slap me by grabbing his arm." Let go of me you demon." Father tried to withdraw his arm but Tsuzuki held onto him tight." I won't let you hurt my sister any further." He tightened his grip on fathers arm and I could see shock and pain in fathers eyes. But to my surprise I didn't see disgust. I saw only fear, deep fear for the boy standing in front off him as he looked into his violet eyes. He turned his gaze away from Tsuzuki's eyes quickly." Don't you dare use a tone like that to an human you demon. And don't try to hypnotize me with those monster eyes." Tsuzuki let go of fathers arm as the man pulled strongly causing him to fall backwards on the ground. He pushed himself away from Tsuzuki quickly by using both arms and legs." You……you….you thing, stay away from me." I felt a strange humoristic sensation as I saw father look up at Tsuzuki in shock. It was not easy to scare that man and my little brother did it easily. I felt myself being pulled up from behind and yelped at the hurting I felt as long fingernails pinched into my skin. Mother picked me up from the ground." Now it's enough." She screamed hysterical." You are going with us, we get good money for this marriage and you are going to listen to us. You should have let that thing die in the river when you had the chance to do so."

I didn't really listen to her words as I saw that Tsuzuki didn't notice mothers action. Father was an distraction." Suki!" Tsuzuki turned around to me. Mother stopped trying to pull me with her as she suddenly let go off me and gasped. I looked up at Tsuzuki and felt an strange fear hit me as I looked at him. In his purple eyes was an seriousness that I had never seen before. They seemed so much darker then normal. But it wasn't what had scared me. Around his entire body I could see some sort of red aura and I was shocked to see it. Flames appeared and surrounded him. ." I told you to leave her alone!" I think I screamed as the flames widened and burned everything on it's path. The hit father first and he screamed at the top of his lungs as the fire hit him full force. I wanted to close my eyes but couldn't. I couldn't turn away from the sight. I felt strong arms around me. I looked up and saw Tsuzuki as he held me in the middle of the flames. I wanted the scream in fear but somehow I couldn't bring myself to be afraid of him. The flames scared me but they didn't hurt me. I closed my eyes and held onto Tsuzuki tightly as I heard my parents burn alive in the flames. Their screams echoed in my head and I tightened my hold on him. Somehow I knew he didn't know what he was doing.

I don't know how long I stood there with my eyes closed but suddenly I could feel Tsuzuki's grip on my loosen. I opened my eyes and grabbed him before he would hit the ground. I took him in my arms as I leaned down and could see he was unconscious. The flames had disappeared and so had the red aura around him. I looked up. Our surrounding was looking normal as I could see no evidence at all from the flames I had seen. But my parents were gone and I knew the flames had swallowed them.

I looked down at my brother and hugged him. It surprised me that I was not frightened for him. He had just burned our parents alive and shown me powers that no human could ever have, but I didn't feel afraid. He was still my little brother and in my eyes still so much more human then anyone I had ever seen.

I lifted my brother up in my arms as I carried him into our house. I laid him on our bed and took an cold cloth. I laid it on his forehead as I sat down beside him. It didn't take him long to open his eyes again and he blinked up at me." Ruka?" His voice sounded fragile in my ears and scared." I'm here Suki." I moved to sit on the bed and caressed his hair out of his face. He sat up with one quick movement and moved away from my touch." I…..I killed them…..I didn't…….I….. Tears ran down his face and I could see shock in his eyes." You did nothing wrong Suki. If you hadn't done it they would have killed us both." I didn't know why but I knew that it was the truth. They would have killed us." I killed them Ruka…..how did I burn them?….I'm a monster….a demon. They were right. I'm not suppose to exist." I looked at him as he moved closer into the corner and hugged himself while the tears still ran down freely. He was in shock and frightened so much of himself that it hurt me. I moved to him and took his hands." You are not a monster." ." yes I am, don't you see. I used fire….how did I use fire….I killed your mom and dad." I blinked at his choice of word before I realized that to him our parents weren't our parents. In his eyes I was his parent, his sister…his family. I tightened my grip on his hands hard enough to hurt them. He looked up at the pain I coast him." Listen to me, and listen good. You are not a monster. You are more human then every person I ever met. You killed them to protect me and that's not bad. You did the right thing understood." I paused so he could let the words sink in." I am not going to allow you to think anything less off you because of what a real monster said. If anyone is a monster, they were." I let go off his hands and pushed up his chin further so he would look me in the eyes." You are my brother, my best friend. The only family I have and want. I love you more then anything in this world Suki. Is that understood?" He looked at me as the tears ran down my own face too now. He nodded slowly and buried his face in my shirt as he held onto me tightly." I love you too Ruka." I held him as he cried himself in sleep. I was going to hold him forever………..

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eh…..I've got the feeling that some people are going to hurt me big time for this chapter……

Oh well, I'll have Suki to protect me. hugs Tsuzuki and holds him tightly." never gonna let go my shinigami baby go."

……………………Oh yeah I've got to or a certain blond shinigami will hunt me down and murder me if I keep his lover away from him longer then he's needed for this chapter T-T

Dreams are just dreams I guess.

R&R people!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I do not and never will own Yami no Matsuei or Tsuzuki T-T or Ruka.

I do own Semi though..well..sort of..I guess.

Just wondering how Ruka and Tsuzuki lived.

It's in Ruka's pov.

Warning for maybe violence, don't know yet.

I've also got to apologize for confusion but English isn't my first language so bare with me please.

Also I've got noted that the story is a bit confusing but just bare with me. Gomen for it - But I did found out how to use a spelling check

The fic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I opened my eyes. I could see Tsuzuki in a small distance. He sat on the ground near a corner with a strange look in his eyes. It seemed like he wasn't there. I knew how weird it sounded but even though I saw his body it seemed like his spirit wasn't there. I heard a voice from behind and turned to look right into Semi's eyes." Semi." He ignored me as he walked to my brother and pulled him up." Come on Asato. I've got a new experiment to test." I watched in horror as Tsuzuki let himself be pulled up. Tears appeared in his clouded eyes and it confused me to see that they were almost seem dark blue instead of his normal purple. But even though he cried he didn't fight Semi." Now now Asato, you don't have to cry. I won't let my precious die." He turned to my brother and whipped away the tears that had formed on his face." Don't worry….You won't die….you never do, my love." He closed the inches between them and kissed him." NO!. Let him go!" I grabbed for my brothers arm but to my shock I fell right through him as if I wasn't real. Semi pulled Tsuzuki close to him and guided my brother down without him fighting back." SUKI!"_

Tears ran down my cheeks as I awoke in shock. Immediately Tsuzuki sat up next to me and took my shaking form." It was just a dream sis….everything is alright." I tried to fight him and hit him with my fists but he didn't loosen his grip on me. Eventually I gave up trying to make him let me go and threw myself in his arms. I looked into his eyes and to my relieve I saw violet eyes stare back into my brown ones. I cried without control and held him tightly as I buried my face in his chest. I was used to having these weird dreams but I had never ever seen something like that before. He held me without questions and rubbed my back softly." It's alright Ruka, it was just a nightmare." He comforted me till my tears finally stopped streaming and kept holding me even after that. It felt safe and comforting to be in his strong arms. In eighteen years he had grown from a beautiful and cute boy into a strong and handsome man. But he kept his sweet character even though he was pushed over and terrorized so many times during the years. I finally decided to let him go and looked into his beautiful eyes. I touched his cheeks and pulled him toward me to kiss his forehead." I love you Suki."

He smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek." I love you too sis." I hugged him again." Arigatou." He laid his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him as he lifted me out of the bed. I giggled when he did that and put me on the only chair in our house. He let go of me again and smiled." Feeling better?" I nodded and stood up. I looked up at him." When did you grow so tall?" He blinked and laughed." I'm not taller then you are." I smiled as I saw he was right. We were exactly the same height and that made me think of how small he really was for a guy." I should have kicked you're butt more often then." We both laughed and started getting ready for a new day. I changed clothes, not caring that he was in the room. Somehow he didn't care at all about girls. When I asked him he always said girls didn't interest him." Hey Suki?"." Yeah?'' ." You don't care about girls right?" He turned to look at me with a questionable look."No." ." What about boys then?" ."Boys? What do you mean?" He seemed confused." You don't care about girls. Do you care about boys then?" He blinked." No….why?" I smiled at him." Just being curious."

He smiled and nodded." Are you nervous?" I smiled back at him." No, not when I dance with you." Tonight there was an ballroom dance competition that we would enter. It was strange but I really didn't feel nervous. When I danced with my brother I felt content and happy. I forgot all my worries and fears when we danced.

I quickly finished my dressing and turned around to face him again." And?" He looked at me and a smile appeared on his face." You look stunning sis." He took my hand and made me turn around and around while he judged my dress." Very beautiful." He laughed as he let go of my hand again." Am I alright too?" I looked at his clothing." A suit looks good on you." I took his hand and smiled." Everything looks good on you." He blushed at my words and hugged me." Tonight's you're night sis." I nodded and let go of him again." we should be going. It's a far walk." He nodded and we walked out of the door. He walked to the river and looked at it." Why do I have the feeling that I will never see it again?"." What do you mean Suki?" I stood next to him." Did you ever had the feeling that when you walked out of the door you just knew you were never gonna return?" I looked at him." Yes…I feel the same."." What do you think it means?" ." I don't know angel…I really don't know." I hugged him from behind. He leaned into my touch and laid his hands around mine." I've got a very bad feeling sis. There is something very bad going to happen." I gave him a kiss in his neck." We should be going." He nodded and stepped out of my hug." Let's go then." He smiled at me but I could see fear in his eyes. He was afraid of what could happen. I closed my eyes for a second and blocked out the dream from before.

When we reached the village where the dance competition would be held I could hear music all around me. There weren't many festivals here so when there was one everybody came. We made our way to the tent where the competitions would be held and walked inside. There were several couples already present and they looked up as we walked in. I looked at Tsuzuki and saw that he had put his sunglasses on again. He walked past the group of people and several persons watched him. First I thought that they had seen his eyes but as I walked past them I could hear them whisper." He's so cute, who is he?" I blinked before I laughed and walked faster to him. He turned to me and smiled. We sat down and waited. After a few hours I heard our names being called on." Couple twenty five next!" Tsuzuki stood up and held out his hand." It's time sis." I nodded nervously and took his hand." Yes, it's time." Hand in hand we walked inside and bowed to the public. There were more people then I had thought there would be and I felt my heart pound in my chest. Tsuzuki took over the lead and I followed him to the middle of the tent. He laid his other hand on my waist and moved his sunglasses down a bit. I looked up in his eyes and felt my nervousness disappear into thin air. Gently violet stared at me with love in them and I smiled. When the music started I let myself obey to his leading and moved from my place while I got lost in the music and his eyes…….

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAY another chapter!

I didn't think I would ever finish writing this chapter T-T

it's kinda short i know, but it's all i could managed.

On work our internet is taken away because off some stupid virus, so updates will take more time then usually.

Besides I really have to write another chapter of my other fics, A Lost Hope and The Meeting or my reviewers there are gonna kill me.

for the next chapter..warning mayor sadness!

R&R people


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I do not and never will own Yami no Matsuei or Tsuzuki T-T or Ruka.

I do own Semi though..well..sort of..I guess.

I also own the bakery wife.

Just wondering how Ruka and Tsuzuki lived.

It's in Ruka's pov.

Warning for maybe violence, don't know yet.

I've also got to apologize for confusion but English isn't my first language so bare with me please.

Also I've got noted that the story is a bit confusing but just bare with me. Gomen for it - But I did found out how to use a spelling check

The fic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat down on the bench in the dresser room and looked at the other couples dancing. Soon the results would be known but I wasn't nervous. I turned my gaze toward my brother who was standing a few feet away near the window. He looked outside with an easy expression on his face and smiled. I couldn't help but to smile myself as I saw him. Several girls were standing a few feet away from him giggling and pointing at him. I rolled my eyes and stood up to walk to him." Hey Suki." Immediately he turned to me and nodded." Ruka." I hugged him from behind and laid my arms around his waist." You're popular." He leaned into my hug and looked at outside." What do you mean?" I laughed." Never mind angel. The results are known." I looked at the jury that motioned us inside. With trembling knees I took Tsuzuki's hand and together we followed the others inside the tent again. From the corner of my eye I saw my brother put his sunglasses on tighter. In the middle of the tent we all stopped and I felt Tsuzuki's hand move as he squeezed my shoulder. I took his hand and squeezed back." Today all pairs that we saw have been great. But there was one pair that outstood all of you. Their combination of dance and pairing was fantastic. But first I'll tell you the number three." The jury gave an paper to the man that had talked and I held Tsuzuki's hand tighter." Number three is Kenji Manchi and Tara Shiro." I heard screams of joy from behind us and I clapped my hands when everybody did. The guy wasn't Japanese that was for sure. No Japanese person would use the first name before the family name.

." Number two, Yuah Reichi and Mihu Sachan." Screaming came to my ears and I felt kind of sad. There was no way that we had won the first price so it was over. I turned to Tsuzuki and smiled." Guess that we weren't so lucky huh." He looked at me and smiled." I don't care about prices. I just like dancing with you." I smiled back." You're right." We turned back to where the jury was." First price is for an extraordinary couple, there technique and sound for music is perfect. An extra applause for the number one of tonight. Ruka and Asato Tsuzuki!" Unbelieving I hugged Tsuzuki in pure joy. He laughed." Looks like we are lucky after all." I laughed too and pulled him with me to collect our price." Congratulations." The jury member gave me a bouquet of flowers and handed Tsuzuki a cup." Good job young man." He looked at him intense and then at me." Are you twins?" I shook my head." He's my little brother." He seemed surprised and nodded. We walked back to the dress room and collected our things." Shall we go home? " He nodded and hand in hand we walked away.

When we reached our house I placed the bouquet in an vase and put the golden cup on our nightstand. We changed our formal clothes and dressed into easy comfortable clothes. We made our way back to the festival quickly and I felt really happy. I couldn't give my brother much comfort and luxury but he didn't seem to mind at all. He was happy for the little things we had and seemed happy but I was glad I could give him something fancy to do. Something that every normal kid did, even though he wasn't exactly normal.

We never spoke about what happened to our parents, I couldn't bring myself to talk to him about something that would freak him out. I held his hand as he dragged me past the stands. He was having fun and so was I.

When I bought some candy for him he eagerly took them even though he didn't know what it was. As I watched him I smiled." Hey Suki?"." Yeah Ruka?" I laid my hand on his arm." I want you to promise me one thing."." Sure, what?" He smiled showing me yet again how much of a child he still really was." Promise me that when you have a good job you will spent all money you can miss on food you like." He blinked and looked at me." What? Why? What about saving?" I shook my head." It might be important to set up a living but I want you to take of life as much as you can. Will you promise me that?" I looked at him seriously making sure he knew I was serious. He blinked at me and then slowly nodded." I promise Ruka." I smiled and took his hand." Let's have some fun now then shall we?" He nodded and together we continued our trip.

When it became late I decided it was time to go home. I took his hand and pulled him with me as we walked over the dark road homewards." Ruka?'' ."Yes Suki?" ."Why are you so different then other sisters?" I looked over to him. ."What do you mean?" He held onto me tighter as he quickened his pace to keep up with me." When I see the kids from the village play the older girls bully there brothers. They don't want to have anything to do with their siblings…why are you so different?" I stopped walking and turned to him." Because you aren't just my brother. You're my buddy, my best friend." He smiled with sparkles in his eyes." Why aren't they best friends then?" I laughed. I knew he wouldn't be satisfied with my answer." Because in their eyes siblings are a bother and good for nothing. I don't see it like that. You are my world." He laughed and hugged me." I love you Ruka." I laughed too as I hugged him back." Love you too Suki." ."How sweet, it almost makes me want to cry." I snapped my head up at the sudden voice. I pushed my brother behind me and looked around." Who said that. Show yourself!" ." Gladly."

From out of nowhere six figures appeared. In the darkness I couldn't see them well and their voices made cold sweat run down my back." What do you want?" I felt Tsuzuki's hand in mine. I hadn't realized how scared I was till I noticed my hand in his. I was trembling hard enough to cause an earthquake." Ruka…"." Shhh Suki. We don't have money, you got the wrong persons to robe." The guy laughed and reached out toward us." We don't want money…we want something more….tasty." He laughed an cold and freaky laugh and stretched out toward Tsuzuki. Big black wings appeared behind him and I gasped in shock." My god." I felt Tsuzuki grab my arm tightly as he pushed me behind him roughly. I couldn't move my gaze away from that things features but I could feel Tsuzuki tremble. But it wasn't the kind of trembling like I had done before. This was an trembling from anger and fear combined and I knew he was going to use his power again." Leave my sister out of this, it's me you want." The creature laughed and I saw more creatures appear all around us." Suki…." ." Our master doesn't want the girl, she is ours."

Master? These things had an master. Oh….My….God…. I looked up at them as they all cried an incredible breathtaking scream. I covered my ears when they did and screamed too." Make them stop!" I saw Tsuzuki push me aside when they stormed forward." SUKI!" He was hit instead of me and was knocked against an tree hard and he didn't move anymore." SUKI!" I tried to ran to him when one of the creatures appeared right in front of me. Big eyes as black as the night stared at me with white in them. In his enormous mouth stood hundreds of teeth as black as the night and I could smell human breath. Oh my god. Oh my god….I screamed as loud as I could as I realized that he wanted to eat me. Memories of an conversation not so long ago came back to me.

_." Did you ever had the feeling that when you walked out of the door you just knew you were never gonna return?"." Yes…I feel the same."." What do you think it means?" ." I don't know angel…I really don't know."." I've got a very bad feeling sis. There is something very bad going to happen."_

Tsuzuki. I had to save him. I felt a sharp pain come to my senses as the monster punched me to the ground and grabbed my stomach with his teeth. I cried out in pain as he bite and couldn't think of anything else then the pain. I screamed out in fear and pain again as he moved down to bite again but out of nowhere the beast suddenly screamed. I opened my eyes feeling tired as I saw Tsuzuki ran toward me. ."Ruka!" He closed his eyes and I knew he let his angry and fearsome feelings take him over as the fire appeared around him again. The beasts screamed and I could smell the stench of burned flesh. I wanted to smile triumphantly when I felt myself being picked up and pushed in front of the monster that had attacked me. Incredible pain hit me as the fire hit me full force. The pain of the fire hurt more then any feeling I had ever felt. I screamed out as tears of pain and fear ran down my cheeks and burned away right when they left my eyes. Suddenly the fire stopped and I felt myself fall down to the ground. When I hit the ground I gasped as I could feel and hear my bones break. I lied there broken and burned and to my surprise and shock every pain I had felt disappeared. I couldn't feel anything anymore except sadness. I knew I was gonna die right there and then.

I felt the ground shake slightly as I opened my eyes. Tsuzuki ran to me with tears in his eyes. He fell to the ground next to me and took my broken body in his arms." he cried but I knew I couldn't help him anymore, couldn't comfort him." Suki….I'm sorry." In the distance I could see dark figures move on the ground." You….need to……get away." He shook his head." Ruka….please Ruka….I didn't mean……I'm so sorry." Tears hit my face as he cried and I tried to lift my hand up to give him at least one bit of comforting but I couldn't. An sudden tiredness waved over me and I felt my eyes slowly close." Promise me….promise me you'll keep you're promise." He looked at me confused." Ruka…" ." Promise me." I threw in as much force as I still could in my voice and he nodded startled." I promise." I tried to smile but the last bit of my power had been in the conversation. My eyes closed themselves slowly but I could get one last glimpse of his beautiful teary eyes.

." I'm just….gonna…close my eyes….for a sec….I….love you….Suki." As my eyes closed everything became slowly black as I heart my own heartbeat. I was surprised at how slow it went and I decided to listen to it. It went slower and slower till I felt dizzy and as I heard my heartbeat stop I heard Tsuzuki's voice." RUKA! NOOOOOOO." Then everything became dark……………….

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm crying T-T

My god that has to be the saddest thing I ever wrote.

I can't believe I let it happen like this….I'm so sorry Suki….Gomen so much.

hugging Suki, I'm so sorry honey….I'm so sorry to what I'm doing to you T-T

has anyone ever cried over his own fic?

Well….I guess R&R?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not and never will own Yami no Matsuei or Tsuzuki T-T or Ruka.**

**I do own Semi though..well..sort of..I guess.**

**I also own the bakery wife.**

**Just wondering how Ruka and Tsuzuki lived.**

**It's in Ruka's pov.**

**Warning for maybe violence, don't know yet.**

**I've also got to apologize for confusion but English isn't my first language so bare with me please.**

**Also I've got noted that the story is a bit confusing but just bare with me. Gomen for it - But I did found out how to use a spelling check** -

**Reviews:**

**Saphira112: well, you could have known she would die else Suki wouldn't have become a shinigami now would he. YOU GOT SUKI AND SOKA DOLLS????????? i'm so jelous!!!!!!!!!!! ahum..getting myself together again and continue to answer you**

**don't worry she's not completely gone. what's gonna happen now you'll have to see for yourself Hisoka' coming in after Tsuzuki died and that will take some time yet i'm still having weird idea's that I have trouble writing down for Semi..read and you'll know hahahahaha**

**this chapter is for my greatest help in writing this fic. Ruka girl this is for you!**

The fic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as my heartbeat stopped I felt I could breath again. I opened my eyes and saw Tsuzuki sit in front of me. He was covered in blood, my blood. I sat up surprised that I didn't feel any more pain." Suki….Suki it's alright." I wanted to reach out to my crying brother when I saw one demon move again." Suki!" My brother looked up and the demon stopped. He seemed surprised, well as surprised as he could look. I looked at my brother." Suki….SUKI." He had his arms wrapped around himself and was crying helplessly. A strange aura hung around him." Suki…I'm alright…look at me I'm alright." I grabbed his arm but to my shock I fell right through him. As I hit the ground I immediately turned around." Oh god." From his point I could see what he was looking at…my body. Shock and fear ran through me as I stood up and looked at the lifeless body that was mine. I was torn mostly into two pieces but my face had a peaceful look. A little bit away from where Tsuzuki sat I could see the demon stand up." Suki…." The fact that I had died could wait, I had to help my brother. I kneeled down beside him and tried to grab his arm." Suki….you got to move. SUKI." He didn't seem to feel my touch or notice me.

." So…demon child….you killed of your human sister huh. Guess master was right. You are worth the trouble." Tsuzuki looked up at him with dull eyes." You aren't suppose to exist demon child. You killed her, it's your own fault monster." I wanted to grab the real monster and give him pain for what he was doing to my brother. But I knew he wouldn't feel it and I had the feeling I couldn't leave him alone." I didn't mean to….it was an accident." Tears ran down his cheek violently and he made me want to cry to." Just like killing you're parents was an accident….you are a murderer." ." no…no…" He shook his head violently." You'll murder everyone around you just like you murdered you're sister. She begged you not to do it but you are a monster and did it anyway."

I felt tears run down my cheeks." Leave Suki alone!" I tried to punch him but as I thought I went right past them. I fell to the ground shakily." You are not suppose to exist. The villagers were right. You are a monster, a demon. You are an horrible creature not worthy of living." Tsuzuki's tears stopped as I saw him nod slowly. The brightness in his eyes disappeared making his purple eyes look almost blue." I'm not worth living, I'm so sorry….forgive me." He whispered." No, Suki don't listen to him. please Suki." I reached to him." They won't forgive you!. You have to kill yourself. If you really feel guilty for the lives you have taken you'll take yourself away from the innocent people here." For the first time since he started talking the demon walked toward Tsuzuki." Kill the demon that you are." He whispered. He reached toward my brother to take his cheek but he was to far away. He leaned further forward and placed one claw on my lifeless corpse. I felt disgusted as I saw that big claw. From the corner of my eyes I saw Tsuzuki react suddenly." Keep you're hands off her!" He screamed. He stood up abruptly and flames appeared around him so strongly that it almost destroyed the demon at once. I crossed my arms in front of my face in instinct and only realized that I couldn't be hurt when I couldn't feel flames. I let my arms fall down as I saw Tsuzuki's expression. He screamed as the fire got bigger and stronger burning everything on it's way." Suki….You got to stop it. Suki please come to yourself again…PLEASE." I couldn't do anything then watch as the fire spread itself further and faster then any normal fire would ever do. I could easily see that Tsuzuki had lost the control over the fire. Tears ran down his face rapidly as he tried to stop the fire. But he couldn't and I saw it reach the village." Oh god." Screamed of fear and pain filled the air as hundreds of people burned alive in the magical fire. Tears ran down my cheeks and I turned towards my brother again." Suki please!"

He frightened me and I suddenly realized that if the fire wasn't stopped soon he would destroy everything.

Suddenly the fire stopped and turned back to it's owner burning his right eye. Tsuzuki didn't let out a scream as he fell backwards toward the ground. But before he hit the ground a pair of arms catch him. I looked up to see someone who was dressed in dark clothing and stood in the shadow. I couldn't see his face. How had this guy survived the flames while nothing else could. He guided my brother to the ground and looked at him. ."He'll live." I looked down at Tsuzuki and saw that his eyes were open but he didn't seem to see anything as they were dull and unfocused." Master….we did everything you asked of us….please help me." He looked up and smiled an cold smile." Yes you gave me what I wanted. The girl is out of the way now so he's mine. You will be rewarded." He lifted his hand up and the demon exploded with a scream. As he lifted Tsuzuki in his arms he laughed." Rule number one, never leave witnesses alive." I screamed as he turned to walk away with my brother and I could see his face. Blue piercing eyes looked past me in a creepy way." SEMI!"………………

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hahaha I guess everyone saw that one coming

I'm being so mean to Suki, Gomen angel but I had too.

I'm thinking about continuing this fic even as Tsuzuki died. when he becomes a shinigami first and get his first partner.

don't worry Hisoka coming into this fic, just takes some time yet.

Hope someone is still with me after I killed off Ruka so violently. But she's not completely gone yet, I made her a ghosty!

R&R people


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I do not and never will own Yami no Matsuei or Tsuzuki T-T or Ruka.

I do own Semi though..well..sort of..I guess.

But I certainly own Masue Trigtan and Arto.

Just wondering how Ruka and Tsuzuki lived.

It's in Ruka's pov.

Warning for maybe violence, don't know yet.

I've also got to apologize for confusion but English isn't my first language so bare with me please.

Also I've got noted that the story is a bit confusing but just bare with me. Gomen for it - But I did found out how to use a spelling check -

Reviews:

**Nova of Sanity: thank you, I'm still working on my English but it's getting a bit better **

**Saphira112:  
yep the demon is hurting Tsuzuki. Semi is just doing what Semi is meant to do, but I've got the feeling you are gonna hate him a whole lot more then you already do But I think you might like the new character My mum thought anime was a faze too, but she gave that up five years ago I'll never give up anime! anyway, enjoy this last chapter and don't eat me T-T**

The fic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I signed as I shifted my weight from one side to the other as I sat on the uncomfortable chair. I hissed from stiffness. It was so unfair that I still felt all that while I was death. Wasn't I suppose to move on or something. I looked down at the young man in the corner of the room and signed again, I couldn't just leave him alone even though I couldn't do anything to help him.

I reached out with my hand and laid it on the place where my brothers hand laid. He looked at the wall with glassy eyes not aware of his surroundings. He hadn't talked, drank or slept since I died and it hurt me to see him so vulnerable in that bed. I saw movements from the corner of my eyes and hissed again, but this time of anger. Semi walked into the room and looked over at Tsuzuki. He smiled and leaned down to whip away a tear that rolled down his cheek." Having a bad dream baby?" I looked down at Tsuzuki and could see he was crying. He was whispering words that I couldn't understand completely except for my name that he repeated time after time. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I realized he was yet again having a nightmare even though he didn't sleep." Suki….why won't you wake up so we can get away from here. You should fight him….please fight him."

Tsuzuki didn't react on me, but then again how could he. He didn't even know I was there in the first place. Semi reached out for my brothers hand and pulled him up.

." Come on Asato. I've got a new experiment to test." He laughed evilly and horror came to me. ."No not again, please not again." I cried out as I tried to grab Semi's coat. But I knew I couldn't stop him, I never could. He did horrible things to my brother while he couldn't defend himself. He was trapped inside a nightmare in his mind. But also on the outside.

Tears appeared in his clouded eyes and it still confused me to see that they almost seem dark blue in stead of the normal purple. It made me think he did knew what was going on around him for a moment. But even though he cried he didn't fight Semi. Didn't have the strength to.

." Now now Asato, you don't have to cry. I won't let my precious die." He turned to my brother and whipped away the tears that had formed on his face again." Don't worry….You won't die….you never do, my love." He closed the inches between them and kissed him." NO!. Let him go." I begged him as tears ran down my cheeks violently. I tried to stop him but couldn't cause I couldn't touch anything. He pulled my brother with him to a different room and but Tsuzuki still didn't fight him. I couldn't see any emotion in his eyes and knew that he yet again wouldn't remember anything about it. That was the only bright side about his condition. I didn't follow him as he was leaded out of the room but let myself fall on the ground." Please let it stop. Let him die then." I was shocked by my words but I knew I meant them. It's been eight years now. If there wasn't any cure for him I didn't want him to continue to live like this. I didn't want him to be used for tests and other more horrible things.

He had tried before. Sometimes he came out of it and became aware again of what was going on around him. He tried to slit his right wrist time after time but before he could bleed out he would either be healed again or stopped by Semi.

Semi did everything he could to keep him alive as long as possible. He tried to feed him even though Tsuzuki didn't eat. He didn't sleep or drink. He even stopped aging after I died. But even though he didn't he showed no sign of weakening. Not even after eight years.

I cried silent tears when two man came inside. They both looked right at me and I shivered. It seemed like they could really see me. I stood up and whipped away my tears." Tsuzuki Ruka?" I blinked as the younger of the two man spoke." You can see me?" He nodded." Yes I can. I'm here to summon you to the count." I had no idea what he meant but he could see and hear me so I had to act fast." You've got to help my brother. He's hurting him." I walked to him." You have to leave the things like they are and come with me. You're being summoned by the count." I shook my head." You got to help my brother. Please help him." The younger looked irritated but I didn't care. They were my only chance on helping my brother." Look miss…" ." Arto wait." The older man looked at me as he stopped his partner. He looked toward the door and then suddenly disappeared. I blinked. That was magic….but somehow it didn't frighten me. I looked at the guy that was named Arto when the door opened and Semi walked inside. He looked satisfied and I felt sick as I watched him." Hello can I help you?" Anger came to me and I tried to hit him even though I knew I would fall right through him. I was surprised when I felt my fist connect with his jaw in a hard punch. He lost his balance at my punch and fell onto the ground hard. I looked at my hand. I had hit him while I was angry. Was anger the key to touch stuff. I didn't get a chance to test it out when I felt an invisible hand grab mine and pull me through the open door.

As it closed behind me I saw the older man appear again. He smiled at me." I'm Masue Trigtan, but call me Masue. I'm a shinigami. Do you know what that is?" I had heard about the angels of death." Yes, you take lost souls and people who appeared on the death list." He nodded." We were send here to take you with us." I looked at him blankly." You've waited eight years before you came to collect me. Why?" He looked at me confused." You've been death for eight years?" I nodded." Demons attacked my brother and me and killed me." I nodded." I see. What's wrong with you're brother. You seem very concerned about him." I looked toward the corner of the room where I saw a still form sitting. I walked to him and leaned down beside him." He's been like this for eight years now." Masue leaned down beside me and touched Tsuzuki's arm. He looked at his eyes but somehow I knew he wouldn't be frightened. He smiled." What's his name?" ." Tsuzuki Asato…but he hates it to be called with his first name." He nodded and lifted my brother up into a standing position." Hello Tsuzuki." My brother didn't give any reaction but Masue didn't seem to notice it. He took Tsuzuki's right wrist and looked at the scars from his suicide attempts." He tried to kill himself several times, why didn't it work?" ." Because he was either stopped by that monster or Suki healed himself."." Healed himself?" He looked up at me in surprise." Yes, whenever he gets hurt the wounds heal themselves." Masue looked at him questionable." That's not something you hear every day." He smiled.

He looked into his eyes again." I can get into serious trouble for this." He muttered to himself. He lifted my brother up into his arms and carried him out of the room. Both man outside looked up and I could see shock in Semi's eyes. I felt triumph in my heart as I looked at him in anger. Masue carried my brother to a different room then where we were and lied him on the bed." Excuse me but that's my patient. Where are you taking him." Semi asked Masue angry." I found him sitting in a corner, he should be in bed." He covered my brother and caressed the hair out of his face. When he did that I saw Tsuzuki's eyes get back their normal color." Ruka…." ." Shhhhh angel, it's alright. Sleep now." Masue' voice was tender and soft as Tsuzuki looked up to him. He slowly nodded and to my surprise his tired eyes closed. Semi gasped in shock." How did you do that. He haven't been reacting to anything for the last eight years." He shifted uncomfortable." Magical touch I would say." Masue' eyes were hard and cold as he looked at Semi." I would like you to leave now. I have to examine my patient now that he reacted." I looked at Masue in fear. He couldn't leave him alone." Masue please…." Masue didn't look at me but shook his head." I'm a friend of the Tsuzuki family and I promised Ruka to take care of Suki if something happened to her." He reached for a chair and sat down beside the bed." You're a friend of the Tsuzuki family?..why didn't you come by earlier then?" He asked suspicious. Masue' face darkened and if I didn't know better I would have believed him." I only came here this morning and heard in the village that Ruka was killed and Suki was admitted in this….clinic. Besides…I wanted to see him for I am a doctor and might be able to help." Semi blinked." A doctor?"

Arto signed behind him." Could you leave us for a moment please." He looked at Semi threatening and suddenly I feared Arto more then I feared Semi. Semi nodded and left." What are you doing Trigton?"." I'm not gonna let anyone hurt him anymore." ." Our job is to take the girl, the boy isn't our problem." Masue looked at my brother." I'm not leaving him. There is something about him….something special." He looked up at the other man." I'm not leaving him Arto."

Arto signed." Damn you. Suit yourself then. You have to take the responsibility for your own actions. I'm not backing you up. I'll send the chief too you." Masue nodded." Bye Arto." Arto disappeared into thin air." How did he do that?" I asked as I sat down. Masue smiled and I could see tenderness and kindness in his eyes." Shinigami can regenerate and move from one location to another without it taking more then a few seconds." ." That's handy when you are late." He nodded." Masue?" ." Yes Tsuzuki-san." I looked at him." You can call me Ruka. Thank you." He smiled." Thank you for what…Ruka." I smiled as well." For saving my brother out of the claws of that monster." He looked at the still figure of my brother on the bed." I'm glad I can help someone instead of taking someone." He took my brothers hand." you love him very much don't you?" I nodded." Yes, I love him more then anything else in the world." He smiled." I can take him with me but then he has to die. Do you trust me enough to leave me alone with him." I nodded." I trust you." I suddenly felt tired." I'm tired." He nodded." You finished you're business here at earth. Your mind can't find a reason to stay any longer. If you go to sleep now, you won't return." I looked at him surprised." I don't want to leave Suki. But then again, I don't want him to die with me either." He smiled." He can always become a shinigami if he's cut out of the right wood." I looked at him." He would feel guilty and the kind of work I heard about that you do frighten me." I closed my eyes for a second but snapped them open before I could fall away to far. I suddenly remembered a dream I had a long time ago.

_I looked around and saw several people working. I wandered around looking for a familiar face among them but none came. I walked outside and saw Tsuzuki walking next to a young blond haired boy. They were talking..well Suki was talking and the boy merely nodded with an annoyed look on his face. He seemed to be around the age of sixteen and had green eyes._

_I followed them as Tsuzuki suddenly disappeared and two other men were with the boy. They opened a door and everything was on fire. I saw my brother being hugged by the boy in the middle of the flames. I couldn't hear the words the spoke to my brother but he cried as well and hugged the boy back before the building collapsed on top off them. After that I could see him again. He was standing against a desk and was talking with a longhaired blond guy, the young blond from earlier and a tall man with glasses. He looked happier then I had ever seen him and I had to smile._

." Ruka?" I blinked and looked up at him." I often dream things that come true, and I had a dream about Suki a long time ago that made me happy." I told him about the dream and described the building where they were. He looked at me surprised." You just described our entire office precisely." ." Do you think that my dream will come true?" Masue looked at Tsuzuki." Yes….Yes I think it can come true." He smiled and I looked at Tsuzuki. I walked to the bed and leaned onto it and took his hand I saw Tsuzuki stir and open his eyes." Ruka…." He blinked his eyes a few times and looked up at me. I smiled as I saw his beautiful purple eyes again. Tears came into his eyes." Ruka…Ruka." Silently the tears fell down his cheeks. ." Suki….I have to leave now." I swallowed the tears that came up in my eyes as I saw the fear in his eyes." It's time for me to move on. I know you'll be fine and make the right choices in you're life. I might not be with you in person but I'll always be in you're heart angel." I stroke his soft hair out of his face." Ruka…I…" I smiled." It wasn't your fault Suki. You would never hurt me on purpose." He just looked at me." Now…do you remember that promise?" He nodded." I want you to keep it. Live you're next life for the fullest, don't hold back for anyone….And follow you're heart." He nodded." Ruka…I love you." ." I love you to little brother. I love you more then anything in live Suki. And I always will no matter what will happen. Don't you ever forget that alright?" He nodded." I won't." I smiled and nodded to Masue." He'll take care of you for me." Tsuzuki nodded and lifted up his hand to whip away the tears that ran down my cheeks." Don't cry sis. Everything will be alright." I could see pain in his eyes but also love and tenderness.

Masue took a knife from the table and walked back to us." Tsuzuki…" He handed him the knife and looked at him. Tsuzuki didn't look scared as Masue helped him up. He looked at him before he sat the knife on his right wrist." I'll help you." I looked confused as Masue placed his hands over Tsuzuki's and together they let the knife slide down his wrist. Blood appeared immediately but my brother didn't react to the pain." Let's bring you somewhere peaceful." Masue laid down the knife and lifted him up in his arms." Ruka take my jacket." I nodded and closed my eyes on his command. I felt like my stomach turned itself upside down and opened my eyes when the feeling was gone again. I looked around to see a lonely stone in a pool of red roses. Masue carried Tsuzuki to it and lied him down in his arms." You're with your sister now. It's alright to go now." Tears fell down my cheeks again as I saw the small grave stone with my name on it. I kneeled beside him and held my brothers hand when a old man appeared out of nowhere. I immediately knew he also was a shinigami as Masue greeted him." Chief Konoe." The man nodded." Masue…why are you here?. Who are they?" He kneeled down in front of Tsuzuki and looked at him." My god….Tsuzuki. How did you find him?" I looked at him and looked at him confused." You know my brother?" He looked up at me surprised." You must be Ruka Tsuzuki. Yes I know you're brother, for I know you're real father." I looked at him blankly. I couldn't remember my real father clearly." He's dying Konoe." ." I can see that." Konoe leaned forward and took Tsuzuki's arm." You must have helped him." Masue nodded. I heard my brothers breathing getting raw and unsteady and knew it was going to work this time." It won't be long now anymore." ." Why didn't it work before?" Konoe smiled at me." Because the help of a shinigami is needed to kill someone as him." I squeezed Tsuzuki's hand as I heard his breathing slower and listened quietly to his last breathings. When they stopped I let my tears silently fall down my face. It hurt me to see him die but I knew it was better this way.

I looked around." Why isn't his ghost appearing?" Konoe smiled." Because he knew he was going to die. He's in Enmacho Summoners division right now." I stood up and watched as Masue lifted him in his arms again." I'll make a grave so that creep can't find him anymore." I nodded thankfully and watched as Konoe opened my grave. It didn't do anything to me to see my own bones in that box. But it did break my heart as I saw Masue lie down my brother beside me." Rest in peace Tsuzuki Asato." Konoe said as he closed the grave again and sealed it with some kind of spell." Have a great afterlife angel." I smiled and looked at them." I'm ready." Konoe nodded and Masue looked at me." Are you sure you don't want to become a shinigami?" I had thought about staying with him but then I shook my head." No, I wouldn't last a day in that kind of job…and I want Suki to grow. To learn to meet new people and become truly happy. If I stay with him he won't find the happiness he deserves."

Masue nodded as did Konoe." Farewell Ruka. Rest in peace. You know what to do." He smiled and I smiled as well." Farewell." I closed my eyes and let myself slide away. What I saw last gave me happiness.

_."Neh, Soka Why are you always so tense?" ." No Baka. Quit asking me stupid questions." I saw the young blond again from earlier dreams. He hit my brother on the head. Another man, a longhaired blond laughed." Seems like he's got you now Suki." ." Nah, Tari. Soka is just acting like a bully while he in reality is like a sweet." The young blond blushed as another man with glasses smiled." I think it's the other way around Watari. Tsuzuki has Kurosaki." ." Tatsumi!" The blond blushed even more furious as the three other laughed. My brother wrapped his arms around the younger blond and hugged him." I love you Soka." He whispered in the boy's ear. He smiled at my brother and returned the hug." I love you to Tsu-chan."_ I could see pure happiness in both of their eyes and smiled before everything turned dark. The last thing I saw was everything I ever hoped for.

THE END

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh wow, I finished this fic

I'm thinking about a sequel about Tsuzuki's first period as a shinigami but you'll have to let me know

besides I still haven't revealed who Semi is and the upcoming other bad guy. And what does Masue and Arto have to do with this fic let me know if i should make a sequel.!

I know it has very little of Hisoka in it but it turned out this way and I kinda liked the ending very much even though I am crying

R&R people.


End file.
